Wireless phones and other mobile devices are very popular modes of communication for most people. Calling plans for these phones and devices are typically based on a monthly payment schedule such that a flat-fee rate covers all calls for a predetermined number of minutes. Night and weekend calls may be included without charge. However, most service providers charge a premium rate for every minute over the monthly allotted minutes in a calling plan. As a result, when a user runs out of minutes and/or repeatedly goes over the allotted minutes in his or her plan, the user may end up with very high bills.